


Say Yes to the Dress Fleuret Style

by Candyholic85



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: The whole extended family is back at Klienfelds to go wedding dress shopping for Selena and Lunafreya. This is future Magic and Miracles Universe scene that I totally forgot to post to this collection on Sunday as the free day. But better late than never right?





	Say Yes to the Dress Fleuret Style

Ravus and Selena - wedding dress shopping at Klienfelds.

 

“Moms, Grandma Edie, Grandma Susan,” Ravus began as he stood in front of the couch Sabrina, his mother and Edith and Susan were sitting on once he heard them oohing and awing the bigger ball gowns in the reception area and their murmurs of how Selena would look in them and knew he should step in because Selena wouldn’t necessarily tell them no. “Selena and I have been looking at dresses on Pintrist and so I mean this with the utmost respect, but you guys need to abandon any vision you have of Selena in a big extravagant ball gown, she wants something simple and something lace and she doesn’t like ballgowns, it’s a summer wedding and she wants the dress to be light and comfortable and she doesn’t want to be a Disney Princess, she just wants to be her ok? For her, bigger isn’t better, whichever dress she wears that she’s wearing the biggest, brightest and most genuine smile, that’s her dress, despite however you personally feel about it, don’t push her or let anyone else push her to get something she doesn’t absolutely love, _tradition be damned_ \- ok? If you have issues or problems with this, you’re _going to talk to_ _me_ about it- ok? The most important thing is that Selena will be happy and she _will not_ sacrifice or compromise any of her own happiness to make you happy, you’ve all gotten your own weddings and they were hopefully what you wanted. It’s her turn to have her own wedding just the way she wants it.” Ravus communicated firmly with them, Ravus standing in front of them and taking turns looking each of them in the eye. Susan and Edith were taken aback by that, Sabrina blinked in surprise as before her face changed into a challenging frown as she crossed her arms over her chest but Sylva just beamed proudly at her son.

“You’re absolutely right, these appointments are all about finding the perfect dresses for the girls, I promise not to push my opinion on Selena, simply support her and give her my stamp approval on her favorite dress which I’m sure she’ll look gorgeous in, thank you for the reminder Dear.” Sylva placated.

“But,” Sabrina began before Ravus turned all of his attention to her. “Can’t she just at least try on, just one ‘Princess ball gown’, I’ve wanted to see her in one of those for 18 years, surely trying _one_ on couldn’t hurt.” Sabrina reasoned as Edith and Susan nodded in agreement with that sentiment.

“Well that’s up to her, but again, I don’t want anyone to push her, persuade her, guilt trip her or talking her into doing something she doesn’t want to do.” Ravus insisted. “Because _**I**_ don’t do any of those things to her and I don’t want _anyone else_ to do those things to her either.” Ravus pointed out and fixed them with a respectful but firmly determined look back. “Any other questions or concerns?” Ravus asked before they shook their heads no.

“Excellent,” Ravus beamed proudly before walking back over to Nyx.

“Wow, he’s uh, quite, protective isn’t he?” Susan noted.

“Yeah,” Sylva sighed wistfully. “I remember when his father used to do that to my parents, tell them exactly when and where to get off, at least Ravus was respectful about it.” Sylva grinned proudly as she recalled fondly all the times Victor had gone toe to toe with her parents. “Trust me, it’s a good thing, especially when his goal is Selena’s happiness, that’s his driving force behind all his actions, once he has his eyes and heart set on something, he’s quite driven and always accomplishes his goals.” Sylva revealed before they were shown the largest seating area to sit down and await their consultants. Ravus and Nyx however staying in the reception area.

“Selena Ulric?” Debbie asked and Selena raised her hand and waived excitedly.

“Hi, I’m Selena,” Selena greeted back happily as they two shook hands.

“And Lunafreya Nox Fleuret- Caelum?” Antonella greeted before she recognized both Luna and her mom from Sylva’s appointment. “Well hello again!” Antonella greeted happily. “Oh my goodness we have another big group today.” Antonella noted when she saw everyone.

“Yeah, it’s a family affair. So this is my husband Regis, I’m sure you recognize our son Noctis and his fiance Ignis, of course you remember Luna, this is Selena, our other son Ravus’ fiance who’s practically Selena’s sister because they’re best friends, her parents, Sabrina and Dorian Ulric, Dorian’s parents, Cliff and Susan Ulric, Sabrina’s parents Edith and Joseph Bakas and who you don’t see is Luna’s fiance Nyx who is Selena’s big brother who’s in the reception area and will be called back for when Selena picks her dress and Ravus of course is with him and Ravus will be called back for when Luna chooses her dress.” Sylva introduced as Debbie and Antonella went down the line to shake hands with everyone.

“Wow, ok, well what are you looking for Luna?” Antonella asked.

“Big princess ball gown with flowers and bling and poof galore actually I’ve had my heart set on this Malya Rovaolga gown,” Luna said as she pulled up her saved Pintrist images of the gown she found.

“We actually have that gown and you will look gorgeous in it.” Antonella reassured her.

“And what are you looking for Selena?” Debbie asked thoughtfully.

“The opposite of everything Luna said, A line is all the poof I think I can stand, I really like mermaid or fit and flare and I’m looking for an all lace gown, now I won’t say no to a tiny bit of bling but I’m really wanting something simple.” Selena answered truthfully.

“And modest.” Sabrina, Susan and Edith added.

“And is there a price point we’re comfortable at?” Antonella asked.

“Nope sky’s the limit.” Sylva answered happily.

“Well we’d like to stay under five thousand.” Sabrina answered carefully.

“And if Selena falls in love with anything over that limit I’ll be more than happy to make up the difference.” Sylva volunteered.

“Ok, well let’s get you girls back and into some beautiful dresses,” Debbie invited as she and Antonella brought Luna and Selena back into the changing rooms and talked with them privately to get further details on what they wanted.

Once they were out of sight, Sabrina, Edith and Susan all got up and went ‘shopping’ themselves. Sylva sighed exasperatedly and begrudgingly went after them, kindly repeating Ravus’ instructions, knowing Ravus would appreciate at least _her_ trying to reign them in before she eyed a dress herself that she thought Selena would look ravishing in, perhaps as a reception dress and grabbed that before Sabrina, Edith, Susan and Sylva all walked to Selena’s room.

“Yes?” Debbie answered the door.

“We heard what you said but perhaps you could humor us and try these on too?” Edith asked as she held up her choice.

Selena sighed in defeat and decided to at least indulge them in trying them on before they came and hung up their dresses before leaving, Sylva staying behind a little as Sabrina, Edith and Susan happily walked back to where everyone else was.

“Ok, Ravus actually sat all of us down and told us not to do exactly what we’re doing and I’m sorry, I tried to stop them but as you can see they were bound and determined, please don’t agree to these dresses just because they are our picks ok? You have your vision and you should be true to that. It’s your wedding, not ours. Now that being said, I know your family is wanting something very modest for the wedding which is perfectly fine but might I suggest perhaps a second, tastefully provocative dress for the reception that you by no means have to do but if you felt so inclined I would love to buy for you whatever you decide.” Sylva grinned mischievously as she showed Selena her pick and grinned wider when Selena’s eyes widened and she ‘oohed’ at Sylva’s pick before Sylva hung it up with the others.

“Ok, I’ll do my best to keep them from interfering any further.” Sylva assured Selena before Selena got up and hugged Sylva tightly.

“Thank you so much for understanding and trying to curb them.” Selena thanked Sylva gratefully as Sylva hugged Selena back just as tightly.

“Of course Sweetheart, we love you, we just want to see you happy and that’s all the matters ok? Now get dressed and enjoy this moment ok? You don’t owe your mother, or me or your grandparents anything. Just have fun and relax and don’t worry about anything, Debbie is amazing and we’ll have no trouble finding you the perfect dress.” Sylva urged sweetly before letting go and left the room and Selena smiled appreciatively.   
“And that’s why I love and adore my future mother in law, supportive but indulgent at the same time.” Selena giggled as she looked at Sylva’s pick appreciatively as she realized she actually really loved it before she looked at the others blew out a breath, trying to decide which one she should put on first.

“Ok, put me in Mom’s pick.” Selena sighed in defeat as she pointed to the dress her mother picked out.

“It’s pretty, not what I’m looking for but pretty,” Selena admitted as Debbie put her into the dress.

“It is, but hopefully they’ll see how unhappy you are in it.” Debbie offered comfortingly as Selena made a face at herself in the mirror.

Luna got out at the same time and gave Selena a questioning glace.

“My Mom and my grandma’s went dress shopping too. This is my mom’s pick.” Selena deadpanned.

“Well it’s pretty, not at all what you’re looking for but pretty,” Luna shrugged which got Selena to laugh.

“That’s exactly what I said!” Selena revealed which got Luna to snort a laugh.

“Come on, let’s go out and show them.” Luna suggested.

“You go first,” Selena suggested before Luna and Antonella got in front of Selena and Debbie.

“May I present to you the most bodacious big princess ball gown ever!” Luna announced proudly as she marched up to that poteum and let go of the underskirt to let it fall down to her feet as Antonella fluffed out the long skirt as everyone oohed and awed before Luna turned around, her brighter than sunshine smile lighting up the salon. “Tada!” Luna said as her arms gestured to her dress.

“Oh yeah, that’s the dress,” Noctis grinned which got Luna to squeal and clap in excitement as they all nodded in agreement.

“Go get Rae,” Luna told Noctis who obediently got up and got Ravus who after a few minutes appeared.

“Wow,” Ravus breathed when he saw Luna in her dress.

“That is your dress Lunafreya, does it come with a matching veil?” Sylva asked before Antonella got one of the accessory consultants to find the matching veil. She came back and put the gigantic and over the top veil on as everyone fawned and gushed over the beautiful sight of Luna in her wedding dress.

“Ok, ask her the question,” Regis prompted Antonella.

“Lunafreya, are you saying yes to the dress?” Antonella asked excitedly.

“Yes!” Luna cheered happily which earned a round of applause and hugs from everyone before Ravus returned to Nyx in the lobby.

“Ok, now I want to point out something, you’ve all adopted me right?” Luna put to Selena’s family as they nodded in agreement. “Ok, so you’re getting exactly what you want, one of your daughters slash granddaughters got the big princess ball gown and it’s everything I could ever want, now, let’s let Selena get what she wants.” Luna repeated pointedly at Sabrina, Edith and Susan who gave her unimpressed looks back as Luna gathered her dress up and got off the pedestal so Selena could get on herself but stood off to the side.

“You look gorgeous baby,” Sabrina cooed at the sight of Selena in the big poofy princess ball gown.

“Yeah, but that’s not the same super happy smile Luna was wearing, that’s a polite, doesn’t want to hurt your feelings smile.” Sylva pointed out before Sabrina looked from the dress to Selena’s face and had to admit Sylva had a point.

“It is a gorgeous dress but Sylva’s right, you’re not happy in it.” Susan admitted. “Don’t even bother putting my pick on, just find the dress that makes you happy.” Susan advised which got Selena to smile gratefully back.

“Yeah, it’s pretty, but not the right dress, _**next**_.” Cliff said.

“Agreed, you’re beautiful, but that’s not your dress,” Dorian shook his head no which made Selena blow out a breath of relief and say a silent thankful and grateful prayer that everyone could see she wasn’t happy in it.

“Ok, thank you for indulging me Baby,” Sabrina nodded as Selena picked up the dress and happily followed Luna got back into the dressing rooms. Luna got changed out of her dress and changed back into her regular clothes came out of her dressing room and got Nyx from the lobby since he could sit in for the rest of Selena’s appointment but Ravus couldn’t resist himself and had found a few dresses he thought Selena would like and possibly love and gave them to Nyx and Luna to give to Selena before they walked back to the dressing room Selena was in.

“Ok so who picked these out? Because these are actually what I’ve been looking for, your mom?” Selena guessed to Luna who shook her head no.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Luna hinted giddily.

“Yes,” Selena nodded as she looked from Luna to Nyx.

“Beavus,” Nyx answered which melted Selena’s heart and made her gasp softly.

“Really? Aww, the man knows me, I love them.” Selena smiled excitedly as she looked them over.”

“And I will be the first to admit that I know nothing about dresses but this one is my personal favorite, it’s the most...you.” Nyx said as he gestured to his favorite one that Ravus had picked out.

“And I completely agree with Nyx, this has to be my favorite too, although this one is really gorgeous.” Luna noted before she noted her mother’s pick.

“Your mom picked that one out for me, believe it or not, said it could be a reception dress. And like don’t tell my mom or my grandmothers but I actually really love that one.” Selena informed them proudly.

“Go Mom! And don’t worry about it, that can be our little secret, what they don’t know can’t hurt them.” Luna cheered which just made Nyx roll his eyes and shake his head but he knew Luna had a point.

“I take it if you go that route, she’d buy the second dress?” Nyx guessed and Selena and Luna nodded adamantly before Luna and Nyx left and rejoined the group.

“So which is really standing out to you?” Debbie asked.

“This one, their favorite out of Rae’s picks, I love the peek abo back,” Selena decided giddily before Debbie put her in that one.

“Oh it’s so soft too!” Selena gushed as she looked at herself excitedly in the mirror and ran her hands over the lace of the bodice. “And I love the illusion lace at the top and I thought I wanted all lace but I really like how there’s a break here and I know I didn’t want poofy but this just the right amount, I’m actually ok with the little bit of poof, and it’s not heavy, it’s really light and really comfortable.” Selena praised.

“And the sweetheart neckline is perfect and the off white/ ivory really compliments your skin tone. It’s a beautiful, very romantic, very classic dress as well.” Debbie added. “And look at your smile! That’s the smile I think your future mother in law was talking about, you’re really happy in this dress.” Debbie smiled happily and knowingly before Selena started to cry a few happy tears.

“He found me the perfect dress.” Selena happily cried as she took a tissue from Debbie and dabbed at her eyes but couldn’t stop smiling her own brighter than sunshine smile, loving how she looked in the mirror.

“Let’s go show them.” Debbie suggested before they walked out and everyone oohed and awwed again.

“There’s the smile,” Sylva smiled knowingly.

“She cried tears of happiness just putting it on.” Debbie informed them before everyone but Ignis started to get choked up as Selena started crying and laughing at the same time again.

“It’s perfect baby,” Dorian cooed as he discretely wiped the tears trying to escape his eyes.

“It really is, that dress was made for you,” Cliff praised.

“You look like the perfect bride, everything about it is perfect.” Edith cooed.

“I agree, you’re so beautiful baby, this is your dress.” Sabrina cried happily.

“Get her in a veil.” Sylva suggested again and Antonella left to go get a few different veils that could match the dress.

“And plus if you guys still wanted that grand train look, you can accomplish that with the veil,” Debbie pointed out as she put the grandest veil on Selena and everyone ‘oohed and awed’ again.

“Ok I gotta admit I do love the veil.” Selena admitted.

“You’re so beautiful Selena,” Nyx cried as Dorian put his arm around Nyx’s shoulders. “Beavus is so going to cry his eyes out when he sees you.” Nyx teased lightheartedly which got them all to laugh.

“He is, you’re going to have to stuff your pockets with as much tissue as possible.” Sylva immediately agreed.

“I have never seen you look more beautiful my Darling Divine,” Luna cooed as she got up and hugged Selena tightly. “You don’t have to tell anyone who picked this out ok?” Luna whispered and Selena nodded in understanding.

“Selena you look absolutely radiant and you look so happy in that dress, I think you found your dress,” Sylva praised and Selena nodded along and began to sway in the dress, watching it swirl around her in amusement.

“So, Selena, are you saying yes to the dress?” Debbie asked excitedly.

“Yes!” Selena answered brightly and everyone cheered. “But,” Selena began and everyone stopped and stared in surprise. “It was suggested that I could have a dress for the wedding and a second dress for the reception and there is just one more dress I want to try on.” Selena began with a meaningful look and smile to Sylva who returned it giddily. Selena’s family looked at each other curiously but the looks between Nyx, Luna and Sylva were the most telling before Selena left to return to her dressing room.

“Ok, I really love my future mother in law, this is just...this is amazing, I feel like a million bucks in this, it’s still pretty modest but it just hugs my curves just right and it has just that special something and it has just enough bling in the details and in the lace that I didn’t think I would like but I just...I love it. I really do.” Selena admitted as she tested to her movement in the dress to make sure she could still dance in it.

“Well that and _ **you**_ shine like a jewel in the dress too.” Debbie praised. “And you’re wearing an excited smile in this dress. I think Rae is really going to love you in this and just imagine his surprise when you change into this.” Debbie noted.

“Well I feel just plain giddy in this dress and all I can think is how much fun Rae’s going to have taking it off of me and how much fun I’m going to have having him take this dress off of me too.” Selena giggled which got Debbie to laugh too.

“And that’s the whole point of having a reception dress, Rae is a very lucky man.” Debbie cooed.

“He is but I’m just as lucky, if not luckier because I get to marry him and get to be in this amazing family.” Selena nodded. “OK, let’s go show them.” Selena suggested as she couldn’t help but squeal in delight as she outright strutted out to her family.

“Wow,” they all collectively said as Sylva beamed a smile so bright she shamed the sun.

“Yeah, I’m totally getting this as my reception dress.” Selena informed everyone.

“Well how much is it?” Sabrina asked a little warily.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m going to buy this dress if you’re ok with it Selena.” Sylva volunteered to which Selena nodded adamantly to that with a bright giddy smile.

“Ok fine, Ravus is in for a treat.” Sabrina grinned.

“Yes he is.” They all agreed.

“So, Selena, are you saying yes to this dress too?” Debbie asked excitedly.

“Yes!” Selena answered just as brightly and excitedly as she did the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I kind of felt bad for not having something every single day of Ravus week but what I do have is quite encompassing and big. So this is one of two. Two is Ravus and Selena finally starting their family together.


End file.
